


Batman and Not-Robin

by pillow forts (pyroooah)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Gang Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gun Siblings, Gun Violence, Robin!Athanasia (she's trying), batman!jason - Freeform, pretty sure they are both trying lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroooah/pseuds/pillow%20forts
Summary: He forgets sometimes that she is an al Ghul, and only Ra’s granddaughter would call an organized criminal gang ‘insignificant thieves.’
Relationships: Athanasia al Ghul & Jason Todd
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	Batman and Not-Robin

If Bruce was dead, he would be rolling in his grave, or he’d be haunting Jason’s every step for the rest of his life. If Bruce was not dead, he would be coming for him eventually. But that—Jason thought with a huff of laughter—was part of the reason he was doing this. He stepped into the light, and the gang members looked at him in fear. They pointed their gun at him.

See, he was at least 80% sure that Bruce Wayne was not dead. The other 20% could be voided by a convenient Lazarus Pit and a criminal ex-lover with a soft spot. At least that's what Damian was trying to do. Find his mother. 

“Batman!” one of them screamed, and they began to shoot.

He dodged, bringing up his bullet proof cape, and someone shot behind him, the gun flew off the man’s hand and it flying over the room. The man blinked as he looked at his hand, and the others glanced back at him. 

He glanced over his shoulder.

“Nice of you to finally join me, Robin.”

“You left me to deal with security at the front,” she said. “And it’s Sparrow. Do _not_ call me Robin.”

“I’m pretty sure that one’s taken. There’s lotsa animal themed costume vigilantes in Gotham.”

“Whatever. Just not Robin.”

He tried not to look pointedly at the R badge stitched onto her suit—revamped from Damian’s version of Robin. She kept the cape, changed the color, added more green, more black, more red, and more holsters for guns, and a myriad of lethal weapons. She had long boots with thick soles. Don’t make a mistake of thinking they were a fashion statement, even if she was Talia’s daughter. There were blades embedded in the soles—or maybe other pointy things he wasn’t aware of.

Athanasia Wayne glanced at his direction. “Let’s get this foolishness over with.”

He sighed. She didn’t have the roguish humour of a Robin. But it’s alright. Sometimes they can deviate from the formula.

“Okay,” he said to the gang who was just watching them. “Listen up, chumps. Surrender now!”

“You ain’t Bats,” one of them says as he points his rather large machine gun at Jason. “Bats is dead. We’ve been made sure of it.”

“Yeah! You ain’t nothing but a cheap knock off,” another slimy one added.

They all laughed. Not-Robin cocked her gun and pulled the trigger at the ceiling. They stop laughing.

Whatever happens after that ends up with their inevitable loss with a battle that happens on two floors, destroyed furniture and the Gotham City Police pull up at the sight of bullet ridden walls, half dead thugs—who will serve sentence in prison, and they’ll probably break out and then continue on with crime fighting nonsense—and he’d be up another night trying to stop them.

Jason tries not to kill in the bat suit, less out of respect for Bruce’s legacy of not killing, and more because he has to keep up the act.

His sidekick wasn’t too happy about this arrangement.

“Todd,” she intones. “Why are we doing this? This is pointless.”

“You said you wanted to get a taste of what it was like to be Damian, didn’t you? This is the closest thing to it.”

“I didn’t want to wear a Robin suit. This is a waste of my potential. I came to be trained by him not to deal with insignificant thieves who don’t know how to aim a gun.”

He forgets sometimes that she is an al Ghul, and only Ra’s granddaughter would call an organized criminal gang ‘insignificant thieves.’

“Well,” he begins. “I ain’t Bruce, but maybe if you stuck around, you might learn a thing or two.”

She gave him a skeptical look.


End file.
